Apollo Ed-teen
Apollo Ed-teen by G.R. 5/27/1998 This a top secret file I stole from the Government of the United States,a canceled mission to the moon. I might get killed by the F.B.I for this,but at least you will know the truth. This file in fact is the journal of the crew's captain for a canceled program,Apollo 19. Captain's Journal Day 1 8/8/06 We have successfully landed on the moon thanks to N.A.S.A..The crew is a little nervous because of the excitement. Jimmy has just placed the American flag on a small spot.I tell you,things are going to be a piece of cake right now.Ed and Double D are collecting the moon rocks right now,Rolf is setting up the Lunar Rover.We are all excited to be apart of the space mission.Tomorrow we'll go explore outside on the moon's surface -Eddy,Captain of the Peach Creek Crew. Day 2 Today something weird happened today.Kevin and I were looking for moon rocks when Kevin says,"Eddy,do you see that?" "See what?" says I.Kevin pointed to the ground,"That on the ground." I looked at what he was pointing to,and there I couldn't believe my eyes.There was a footprint,not one of ours,for you see our boots had our names written on it,so it would have had the name printed on the ground.However,it was not one of ours,for it had the name SHINZO engraved on it.This means that there is someone else here. Day 3 We followed the footprints,and we found a space rocket,with the title OWISHANAKIWA."Captain!" shouted Kevin.I went over to where he found the most strangest thing.A lone helmet lay on the ground,with the symbol of Japan on it."Come on, let's see where this Shinzo is at.",I said.We both entered the OWISHANAKIWA,and found that the power in it was cut off.Kevin turned on his flashlight and investigated.I looked around,and I found the hammocks,the fridge.I soon noticed the spacecraft's cockpit.I went over to the pilot's seat,and turned it around.There,seated on the chair was what I presumed was to be Shinzo.He was just bones in a suit."Kev! Over here! I found him!" Kevin went to look at the skeleton."This is Shinzo?",he asked. "Or what's left of him.",I replied. Kevin asked,"What do you think happened here?","I have no idea." I said Day 4 Back at our base,We told our story to the rest of the crew.Everyone was surprised. "There was a Japanese crew before us?" asked Double D."Yeah," I replied,"We found the ship,and we found Shinzo,apparently he has been dead prior to this story this G.R. is writing right now." Everyone went to bed without saying a word,I noticed a moon rock on the floor.I tossed it outside.Yet,while I'm trying to sleep,I swear I hear thumping noises outside our base. Day 5 Ed apparently said he saw something strange outside of the window.All of us stared outside through the window,we were all shocked,the American Flag we put outside,was gone.Ed claimed he saw shadows moving around last night,but I'm not sure what he saw.We went outside to look for the flag."This is strange," said Double D, while he was checking the rover. "What is it?" I asked. Double D gave a shocked look,"Look at the footage the rover took." Everyone returned to base,and saw the footage,that the moon rock I threw outside last night,was twitching and started move. Double D dismissed it as a malfunction in the rover,and said he'll fix it later. Day 6 Kevin was walking outside,when he said he felt something bite him in the arm.Double D gave a quick look at it.It was a swollen bite,and Double D saw it as a poisonous bite.He quickly gave Kevin some vaccine.Ed said he something like this in a comic book,that the "Moon poison" is supposed to make you delusional,but Kevin simply ignored.Jonny and Plank came running back to base in a frenzy,"Jimmy's dead!" he shouted. Day 7 Jonny told us what he saw," Me,Plank,and,Jimmy found a large crater.Jimmy went over to it,and asked me to take a picture of him standing near it.As soon as Plank takes out his camera,something pulls Jimmy in the crater.Me and Plank follows,and turn on our flashlights,it was dark in that crater.We searched and searched and we heard Jimmy screaming in the darkness.We followed the screams,and we saw a figure in the distance,it looked like a man.It charged at us,but Plank bonked it with a headbutt.Who or What this was left in an instance.We found Jimmy lying on the ground,dead,his neck snapped.We rushed back here as soon as we can." Everyone was so shocked,Jimmy was dead! Someone or Something was here,and killed one of the crewmates. Day 8 Ed woke us up in the middle of the night,he was shouting,"There's something out there! I see glowing eyes,I hear footsteps outside! Something's coming this way!" We all calmed him down,and we readied for what was coming,we all brought guns just in case something like this would happen.Suddenly the door opens and a figure tackled Double D,Rolf and I grabbed the figure,and we both knocked it unconcious.Everyone turned on the lights,and we helped Double D off the floor.Apparently the figure bit him.We saw that the man was wearing a astronaut suit.I removed the man's helmet. The man had a gaunt face and dark hair.He had slanted eyes. I woke him up," Who are you?" I asked, He spoke in a different langauge.However Double D could understand him,"I will translate,'My name is Temasek Batu,I am from Singapore,I worked with the Crew of the OWISHANAKIWA,a group of Japanese astronauts,we landed here on the Moon,however Moon Natives become angry,they place curse on us,we suffer greatly,they send monsters,one bit me wtih poison.Rest of crew die,Lo Qwon and I,only one left." Jonny glared at Temasek," Was it you that killed Jimmy?" Temasek spoke again,Double D translated once more. "No,it was Lo Qwon who kill your friend,I did not kill him." "Why?Why did he kill him?",I asked. "Moon poison make him go crazy,he was always a crazy man.", Temasek answered. "He is he a Japanese crewmate?" Double D asked in Singaporean, "No," replied Temasek," He crewmate,but he Chinese,he more crazy than ever before." Day 9 We locked Temasek in a closet,and set out to find Qwon. We left Rolf in charge of base,to keep an eye on Temasek.Kevin was still recovering from the poison,so we left him there. We soon came across the crater Jonny reported.Armed with flashlights and guns,we entered the dark crater.We soon heard loud footsteps nearby.Suddenley we find something on the floor,it was Jimmy's dead corpse.Suddenly,Double D fell flat on the floor,dead.There was a cut on his back.Soon,I saw a knife come swinging at me,I immediantly grabbed the attacker's arm,and swung him over flat on his back. The attacker had a small thin moustache, and thin eyes. This was Lo Qwon. He got up and came charging at me,but Ed tripped him,and Jonny swung Plank hard at the Chinese murderer.This knocked him straight off the ground.Qwon shouted,"GAH SUPOW!" He raised his knife preparing to strike,when I knocked him out.We returned to base,and we made a shocking discovery! Day 10 We found the base ransacked,Rolf lying dead,and worst of all Kevin was gone.Rolf gasped and coughed.I pulled him off the ground."Rolf,who did this to you?" I asked. Rolf spoke in a dying breath,"Kevin...He tried to kill the son of a sheperd...Poison drove him mad!' Rolf suddenly went limp. I could believe it,Kevin killed Rolf! Another crewmate dead,first Jimmy:neck snapped by Qwon,second Double D: slashed by Qwon,and now Rolf:killed by Kevin.We all went outside to search for Kevin.Luckily Temasek was asleep at the time,so we were glad that another psycho did not escape.While we were walking,I interrogated Qwon,"So were you a crewmate on the OWISHANAKIWA?" I asked,luckily Qwon could speak English," Yes,I crewmate of Japan ship." he replied. "Why did you attack us?" Qwon replied,"Poison from Moon Indians! Drove me mad,that's why you Tibetan pyschos!" Jonny spoke,"We're not Tibetan,we're Canadian." Qwon gave a surprised look,"Is that why you have the American Flag instead?" Ed replied sarcastically,"No,we're Russian spies who stole it." "Really?" asked Qwon, everyone shook thier heads in annoyance.Suddenly a spear flew nearby and struck Plank,We turned our heads around to see who shot Plank. It was the strangest thing,two strange creatures,the smaller one pink,the bigger one green,both appeared.They looked like 8-bit dimensional. The smaller one spoke,but I didn't expect him to say this,"Yo what the hell are these guys doing here?!?" I replied,"We are the remaining crewmates of Apollo 19,we are looking for a crewmate gone mad because of 'Moon Poison'" The smaller one rolled his eyes,"Oh,here we go again,that's not Moon Poison dammit!That's Plutonian Poison!" "Wait what?Who are you guys?" The larger one (who spoke rarely) replied "We are the supposed Moon Indians." Day 11 "Yeah my name is Err," said the smaller one,"and this is Ignignokt. We're the supposed Moon Indians.We're not the ones who poisoned those Mother f*****,it was damn Oglethorpe and Emory,damn Plutonians,the spikes on them,are poisonous. They poisoned those guys because they found it as a funny prank.And those f**** astronauts thought they were cursed by the damn Moon Indians?" I was shocked,"Wait,you're the only species living in the moon,wouldn't that make you Native?" Err became angry,"Hell no! The Plooza Tribe were the Moon Indians,but they died in battle against the damn Vermicious Knids Empire.Well,now you know the damn truth.But it's top secret,so we'll have to kill you." I quickly ran from this guys. The crew began running as fast as they can from these maniacs.They were carrying guns! We jumped into a crater.Luckily,the Mooninites lost sight of us.We strolled quietly through the crater,and we saw a small fire glow in the pitch black darkness.There sat a man,he had a small thin goatee,and stringy black hair.He stared at us,"Thank God,I'm not the only human here left." Day 12 We told our story to him,and his story to ours.His name was Ivo,he was Russian astronaut,he apparently was a crewmate here in OWISHANAKIWA.He claimed that a crewmate named Zhou,a Korean engineer,went insane and killed the crew.Ivo killed him after Qwon and Temasek escaped.The three ran into the Mooninites,who were really angry that they were there.Err tried to shoot Ivo,but was subdued by Temasek.The three got seperated and Qwon fully lost his mind,and escaped to the craters.Temasek went to explore.Ivo now set up camps."There's my story." said the Cosmonaut.The next thing for us to do next is to get out of here.Suddenly we heard a gunshot,and there we saw Kevin,armed with a revolver,and coming towards.The only one he shot was Qwon.The deranged jock came running towards us,shouting,"I shall be the new leader,I'm your new captain!Not this dork!" Jonny swung Plank so hard that when the hit struck Kevin,it sent him flying and crashing hard down, landing on a nearby rock.I quickly grabbed Kevin and gave him a nasty headbutt. "Mutiny!" I shouted,"Mutineer!Trying to start a Mutiny!" Kevin tried shooting me,but only to find that the gun fell out of his hand. "Dork!" he shouted,"You're a Dork!Dork!Dork!Dork!Dork!DOOOOOORRRRRKKK!" These were the last words he said,for I gave him a headbutt,a real strong one.Kevin slumped,and lay dead on the floor.Why he kiled Qwon,I'll never know. Day 13 We all headed back to our base and decided to launch off.We quickly started the engines,but a small spear struck Plank,and then Jonny.They both were killed in a second.I saw the Mooninites charging toward us."Ivo," I said,"Get in the ship,me and Ed will handle this." Ivo did as he was told.Both me and Ed pulled out large weapons from a small compartment.The Mooninites brandished their deadly weapons."Well Ed,this looks like the end." "I'll die fighting besides you Eddy." replied Ed. All of sudden we heard a song coming from our ship's radios,it was that song from Shaun of the Dead,Don't Stop Me Now.We both charged at the enemy.(Think of the song while I describe the battle.) Ed had quickly killed three Mooninites,and wounded another.I killed five at the same time,and shot one dead.We spotted Err and Ignignokt,armed with 8-bit swords.I saw Ed get shot by a Mooninite,I quickly killed him.I was fueled by fury,I charged and leapt high above these Moon Savages and killed as many as I could and charged forward at the two Mooninites. "Iklok!Merdoc!Qwoquer!Xloc!Attack!" commanded Ignignokt.I quickly killed Iklok and Merdoc,shot Qwoquer,fatally wound Xloc,and slit Ignignokt's throat,Err fought like a wild animal,stabbing with his sword,I gave him a fatal hit to his head,Err was dead before he hit the floor.I breathed heavily,I saw that I was bleeding alot.I had a feeling I was going to die now...Goodbye pals. Day 14 This is not Captain Eddy writing down,this Ivo,I have successfully escaped the Moon,Eddy was killed in battle.I am the only one left. I do hope I can go home,but there's just one thing,whatever happened to Temasek?Kevin never said he killed him,and he wasn't present at The Battle of The Moon Revolt.Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder,I turn my head and find it's Temasek! How could I've been so stupid?Eddy said they locked him in the closet. Temasek growled,screaming in Singaporean,he raised a knife,but socked him hard in the face,we were entering Earth's atmosphere,I struggled and fought with all my might,I quickly open the ship door,for he leapt in the air to attack,and there he fell through the door,and fell far to his death below. I successfully landed in Peach Creek and found Eddy's and his crew's parents,I delivered the bad news and they wept bitterely at the loss of their sons.They were given memorals of Heroism and I was given a medal as well.I salute you my friends -Ivo,Captain of Peach Creek NASA Ed Died in The Battle of The Moon Revolt,idiot friend,always in our hearts Edd Killed by Lo Qwon,we will miss you sockhead Eddy Died in The Battle of The Moon Revolt,always a good friend Kevin Killed by the Enemy,always a considered shovel chin Jimmy Killed by Lo Qwon,you'll will be missed,fluffy Rolf Killed by the Enemy,he was The Son of a Sheperd Jonny 2x4 & Plank Killed by the Enemy,we'll miss you baldy,you too,woody Shinzo Killed in Mutiny,goodbye old friend Temasek Batu Died in fight in Moon Battle,goodbye Lo Qwon Killed by the Enemy,goodbye Zhou Ng killed in Mutiny,goodbye A statue was built for these heroes in Peach Creek,and if you ever go there,and to this day,it is still there.